The need to make a backup copy of data stored on various storage devices is well-known in the art. For example, making a tape backup of information stored on the hard drive of a server in a network is almost a routine process. As more and more information is stored on networks and databases, the importance of backup tapes will continue to increase.
An interesting consequence of the growing importance of backup tapes is that in many cases, it is now desirable to have a backup copy of the backup tape (i.e. a second backup copy). The second backup copy is useful, for example, in the situation where a fire or other disaster damages the server or computer system where the backup tape is located. Frequently, the backup tape will be at the same location as the server which the tape is backing up. In this situation, both the server and the backup tape could be destroyed, thereby causing the loss of all the relevant data. By making an exact copy of the original backup tape and keeping this second backup tape at a different location, the possibility of losing all of the data is greatly reduced.